With One Touch
by RomanceQueen11
Summary: Santana Lopez is a beautiful freshman at William McKinley High and is used to the looks and stares she gets from boys and girls alike, but when a certain pretty blonde with ocean blue eyes bumps into her she soon learns what love really feels like.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Hi everyone! :) Everyone loved my first fan fiction "No if , ands , or buts!" so much I decided to write another one ! This fan fiction , however , is my thoughts about what really happened with Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce . This fan fiction takes place a year before the pilot , certain parts after certain episodes , and after "Original Song" . Hope you all enjoy it ! BTW the little italicized lines you see before each chapter is part of a poem I made that goes along with it . ENJOY ! REVIEW PLEASE !

Chapter 1

_She didn't mean to touch me / But the spark was there before I could speak / She uttered, "Excuse me." But I didn't hear her / too focused on the beauty that is her_

Santana Lopez walked down the crowded hallway of William McKinley High School in a daze, she didn't notice the older boys that gawked at her as she made her way to her locker and she didn't even notice some of the down low lesbians that eyeballed her either. She was more focused on getting to her next class on time.

Besides, Santana knew by experience that she was beautiful and was so over the stares and whispers she received on a daily basis. Though she had to admit she was impressed, it was only her third week as a freshman at McKinley and she already had been asked out by two of the football players and received phone numbers from three cool kids, two nerds, five boy Cheerios, and one janitor.

She stuffed all of these numbers into a box she kept in her locker on the top shelf. Would she use them? She didn't plan on it; she didn't really care for boys as much as they all thought. To her they were like wind up dolls. Only things to play with when she got bored, and Santana Lopez _always_ got bored.

Santana opened her locker and put her books into it, she eyed her pictures of food and cheerleaders that were plastered on her locker door and walls. Santana wanted to be a cheerleader badly, probably more so than she wanted to manage to eat everything from the menu at BreadstiX which she has managed to almost cover. She would have eaten everything a long time ago, but BreadstiX menu tends to change more frequently these days.

She took out the box of numbers and began to flip through them; she spotted a number card with a blue star which Santana had filed to mean: Boring, but big spender. She took out the number and stuffed it into her jean's pocket; she smiled at herself as she thought about all the breadsticks she was going to receive at BreadstiX the following night.

She closed her locker, still in a daze about food when she felt her books getting knocked to the ground and her shoulder throbbing.

"Ouch!" Santana said, rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm really sorry." She heard a girl's voice say.

"You just came out of nowhere!" Santana yelled

The girl was bending down to pick up Santana's books, when the girl came back up to Santana's height she couldn't help but notice her ocean blue eyes.

"I said I was sorry. You were just standing there." She handed the books to Santana.

"I wasn't standing, I was dazing."

"What's the difference?"

"Dazing is thinking it doesn't require brain power to stand."

"Oh… well I'm sorry about knocking down your books."

"Yeah, it's okay. I guess."

The girl didn't say anything more, but smiled as she fixed her bookbag on her back and trailed off down the hallway as Santana watched after her.

_She smiled and walked away from me, almost like a dream / Blinked once she was gone, I couldn't believe_


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: MEET JOEY ! In my head I always imagined that Santana had a best friend before Brittany and that best friend was something like the opposite of Santana . Not afraid of being who she was , nice yet bitchy and takes a major stand for herself. And with that said I created Joey !

* * *

Chapter 2

_Counting the minutes to when I'll see her again / hoping that she'll someday be my friend_

"Cheerleading try-outs are today, you know that right?"

Santana sighed, "I know. I'm nervous."

"Santana Lopez? Nervous? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Ha, ha."

Santana and her best friend, Josephine Appleton, nicknamed Joey, made their way into the cafeteria. They sat in the back, watching the "pretties", "wannabees", "nerds", "jocks", "super jocks", and "super wannabee jocks" pass their table.

"Are you sure you want to be one of them? I mean it's like a cult, once you get in how on Earth will you get out?" Joey asked, taking a bite full of her spaghetti.

"Who said I wanted to get out? I've noticed that this school is all about labels, Joey. If you want to be somebody you have to be at the top. And being a cheerleader will deff get me on the top. You should try out with me."

"Me? Cheerleader? No thanks."

"But why not? Give me one reason."

"Hmmm…I got a great one: I'm gay."

"Shhh!" Santana quickly looked around the cafeteria looking to see if anyone had heard her, "I told you about that."

"But I am…"

"I know you are, but you could be a little more secretive about it."

"It's not like I wear a sign on the back of my shirt that says, 'Hi my name is Joey and I like girls.' Then again it's not really a secret either."

"What are you talking about?"

"A few people around here know I'm gay, it's not really a bad thing…"

"No, but it is if you want to be popular. If you want to stay on top, if you don't want to be that guy." Santana and Joey turned to see a jock throwing a slushie down a freshman's pants.

"Wonder what he did…" Joey questioned.

"Breathed…I'm telling you Joey, if you want to be on top follow me. I'll take you there."

"No thanks, I rather be a slushie loser than a wannabee." Joey took her tray and dumped it into the trash can and made her way out of the cafeteria. Santana sat there admiring the cheerleaders and hoping she'll make it.

_At cheerleading try-outs…_

"Let's get one thing clear, I don't like you. Any of you, all of you are nobody's to me and you will continue to be nobody's until you prove yourself. Hairy Legs!" A girl with a single hair on her legs made her way to the center of the hot gym where Coach Sylvester stood. "Hairy legs explain to these pathetic sacks of teenage meat what it's like to be a Cheerio."

"Its hard work, but worth it." The girl squeaked. Her voice was timid and scared yet vicious, "Coach Sylvester is one of the hardest working coaches in the business. With her, you won't go wrong."

Coach Sylvester blew her whistle, "Laps, NOW!"

All the girls trampled out of the gym onto the track, some traveled in herds others in partners, but Santana ran alone. She didn't want to be accompanied; she needed to get her mind right if she was going to become cheerleading captain.

"Hey!"

Santana slowed her pace as the girl that bumped her in the hallway made her way towards her. She was glistening with light sweat, her blonde hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and her ocean blue eyes were hidden behind brown sunglasses. She jogged in a pace of grace and style towards Santana, her eyes fixed upon the blonde's body. Starting from her head down to her white shoes.

"Hi." Santana said once the girl had caught up to her.

"Wanna double up?"

"I gue…"

"I'm Brittany." The girl stuck out her hand for Santana to shake. Usually Santana didn't like sweat, but she made an exception for her.

"Santana." She said shaking her hand.

"Sorry about earlier with your books."

"No big deal."

"So, you want to be a cheerleader? Me too, I think it's the only thing I'm really good at."

"Really…"

"Besides dancing, I like to dance. Can you dance?"

"Yes, well, I guess, I never really danced in front of a crowd before."

"Me either, but my mirror is very pleased with my dancing skills."

Santana couldn't help but smile at the blonde, whom she noticed was in great shape. She must work out at least four times a week to have the body she had. Santana was caught in mid-stare when she heard the whistle of Coach Sylvester.

"Hey! YOU TWO!" Santana and Brittany turned to stare at Coach Sylvester who was pointing at them.

"Who us?" Brittany asked the obvious.

Santana moved forward while Brittany followed closely behind. They stood in front of Coach Sylvester as the other try-outers watched.

"What's your name, Skinny?" She asked Brittany.

"Brittany."

"You, Maria?"

"Santana." She said, trying to ignore the racist remark.

"If you make it, I'll remember those names. Until then you two are the doublemint. You're Maria and she's Jessica, or tanned Barbie and Barbie. Whichever you like."

"I like Barbie." Brittany said, Santana looked at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Barbie and tanned Barbie it is. Now when I tell you to do laps, you do laps. Don't linger behind like snails. My team isn't filled with snails; you know what it's filled with?"

The shook their heads.

"Snakes." Brittany looked bemused, "Vicious, venomous snakes, who kill and enjoy it. They strike out their competition with one fatal blow and don't look at their prey when they're done. No, you know what they do? They leave with their trophy and their venomous tongue sticking out with pride. I want snakes, ladies, _snakes_. You two have great shapes, not too big not too small, seem to both have a cheerleader quality about you, but if you're going to be snails then you can…"

"No, Brit and I are snakes. We're hungry snakes." Santana said, quickly grabbing Brittany's arm. Coach Sylvester smiled.

"Better be, if not. I'll feed you to the birds." She blew her whistle, "Ten laps, let's go!"

_After try-outs…_

"I didn't know birds ate snakes."

"Tough birds, like falcons and such." Santana was pulling on her jeans in the girl's changing room. She and Brittany were the only two left.

"You're so smart."

Santana shrugged.

"Thanks for taking up for me with the coach."

"I didn't take up for you." Brittany looked hurt, "I took up for _us_. You heard what she said, we're the doublemint…"

"Like the commercials? I thought only twins could be doublemints."

"We are twins, ever heard of ying and yang?"

Brittany shook her head, "Are they a music group?"

"No, they represent two opposite ends that balance each other out. That's what we'll be. Ying and yang, we'll balance each other and help each other whenever we can."

Brittany smiled.

"I'll like that…" Brittany grabbed her tout bag and slung it on her shoulder, "You know you're the first person here who was actually sort of nice to me, thanks. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"Most people think I'm dumb, and pick at me, but you're different…"

"You're not dumb, Brittany. You're just misunderstood."

"I never saw it that way."

Santana smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder, "You know Brittany I can see you and me being together for a very long time."

"Like immoral?"

Santana smiled, "Totally."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_The sudden feeling I get when I see her face / it's an arousing situation I have yet to face / what is this? / What can this mean?_

"Must you eat like a pig?" Santana questioned Joey.  
"Since when did my eating habits affect you, your highness?"

"It doesn't, it's just embarrassing."

"I'm embarrassing? Wow, you haven't even been told you made the squad and already you're changing on me. Imagine how it'll be once you get on the team."

"I'm not changing, and you're not embarrassing. I don't know, I guess hanging with Brittany just made me see things a little differently."

"Brittany…Brittany…The cute blonde? Oh yeah, I can see how that'll make anyone change."

"Excuse you? She's special; don't talk about her like she's some piece of meat, Joey."

"Defensive, I was just saying she was hot. Calm down."

Santana scoffed and watched as another blonde came up to the table. Santana remembered seeing her at the try-outs. She didn't say much, she was one of the ones alone.

"You're Santana Lopez, right?" The girl asked, completely ignoring Joey.

"Yes…"

"I'm Quinn Fabray…"

"I remember seeing you at try-outs; this is my best friend Joey." Santana said taking the attention from her as Quinn looked at Joey with disgust.

"Right. Well, I just wanted to say congrats and I can't wait to be cheering with you."

"I made the squad?" Santana asked confused but with a smirk of happiness upon her face.

"Clearly, why else would I come over here?" Quinn asked, noticing her rudeness then cleared her throat, "Not that you all aren't beautiful people. Excuse me as I congratulate everyone else." Quinn left the table while Santana silently screamed of joy.

"Congratulations." Joey said through her teeth, "You're officially a wannabee."

"Hey come on, calm down. I promise that I will never change on you. Okay? Being a cheerleader will not change who I am, but if you excuse me I have to find Brittany!"

Santana ran off from the table, Joey shook her head.

"Right, it won't change you at all, Santana. Not at all…"

_At Brittany's locker…_

When Santana found Brittany she was flipping through pages of a small brown book with a gold clip on it. Her face showed a hint of sadness, but it seemed to vanish when she looked up and saw Santana.

"Hey San."

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Do these look like paw prints to you?" Brittany showed Santana a few pages from the book she held tightly in her hands.

"Not that I can see, why?"

"Nothing, it's just Charity."

"Charity?"

"My cat, Charity." She pointed to a picture of a cat that hung on her locker door.

"Oh…"

"I think she's been reading my diary, but I don't know how she gets in it. Only I have the key…But I lost the key last week…"

Santana raised an eyebrow at her blonde friend but said nothing more on the subject of Charity.

"Has Quinn come to talk to you?"

"What's a Quinn?" Brittany asked putting the diary back into her locker.

"Quinn Fabray, she tried out with us yesterday. She just told me I made the squad!"

"That's great, Santana."

Without further notice Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, who blushed brightly as the smell of grass and dove shampoo encompassed her nose. They held each other tightly for a few seconds more and when they released Santana felt reborn.

"Were you lying in the grass?" Santana asked

"Earlier, before 2nd period."

"Why?"

"I thought I heard the ocean one time…"

"Brittany you can't hear the ocean from grass, you can only hear them from seashells."

"Oh, that would explain why I only heard a bee fly into my ear."

Santana twitched her nose, but smiled at the blonde.

"I hope you made the squad though, Brit. It wouldn't be any fun without you."

"It's okay if I don't make it."

"Why is that?"

"Being a cheerleader was going to get me known at this school, but why be a cheerleader to get known? You can get known on your own."

"How?"

"I don't know yet, but if I don't make the squad I'll have time to figure it out."

Santana smiled as the bell rang to signal the beginning of a new period.

"Come on, you'll be late to class." Santana said, pushing the blonde down the hallway but then stopped and started to walk beside her.

"What class are you going to?"

"Math, Ms. Stinghorn."

"The lady with the mustache?"

"The very one."

Brittany smiled as she looked at Santana walking beside her. Their hands were hitting each other as they walked down the hallway. Brittany became slightly annoyed at this and without thinking looped her pinky with Santana's who surprisingly, didn't object to the gesture.

"Pinky looping?" Santana questioned.

"It's so our hands won't rub against each other's."

"Oh…"

"You can let go if you want to."

"No, no, I like it." They both smiled sweetly at each other as they made their way to class.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Her eyes are hypnotizing / her voice is mesmerizing_

Santana's date with 'blue star' was less than appealing as usual. She didn't seem to flirt back with him or laugh at his overly corny jokes. She merely sat there like a frog on a log, unmoving and uncaring about much he had to say.

He chewed wildly with his mouth halfway open showing his dinner to Santana who merely cringed at him and sighed as she thought about Brittany and cheerleading, though her mind was more on Brittany than anything else.

She thought of the way Brittany pulled her hair back in pony tails to exercise, she had pulled her hair back earlier that day when she found out she was a cheerleader and had work outs with Santana. She thought about the way Brittany chewed on her pencil when she was clueless to a question in class, which Santana found was more often than none. She thought about the random quirky comments she said when she was with Santana, especially the cat reading her diary one. But mostly, Santana thought about the pinky loop they had done walking down the hallway. No one seemed to notice them holding pinkies and if they did see no one cared. To the outside world they were just friends on their way to class, no harm done. Yet, as Santana looked into her date's seemly non-deep, un-blue eyes she couldn't help but wonder if Brittany could ever be more than a friend.

"…So, that's how I made my first touch down." Santana came back to Earth as her date talked about football. He was one of the most popular kids in school, known for being a badass and slushie fiend as well as a top football player; Santana figured he was the top of the top to be with. Yet, she wasn't as attracted to him as she thought.

"What's your name again?" She asked.

"Noah, but I go by Puck…It's my last name…Puckerman."

"I got it."

"Yeah, so…sweet thing, how about me and you, ya know…"

"No, I don't know. You think you can just buy me dinner and I'd go home with you? Is that the price this meal is really costing me? Because let's get real here Pucky, you're not worth my time."

"Then why go out with me? Please woman, I am the Puckzilla. I can make girls fall to bits with one touch. Badass number one. That's me baby, that's me."

Santana folded her arms across her chest. Puck sighed figuring his plan to get Santana into bed wasn't going to work he pulled out his wallet and paid for the meal. He stood up from the booth and sighed again.

"It's a shame, being with me could get you to the number one spot."

"Number one spot?"

"I'm the cure for everything baby, popularity, ugly current boyfriends. I am the Puckz…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. But I'm on the cheerleading squad, why would I want to…"

"What's better than a Cheerio and a jock? Think about it, we can go far…"

Santana thought for a moment, though her thoughts were collided with images of Brittany. She shook off the feeling and eyed Puck.

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"We're an item now, me and you, but don't get to comfortable. You're only temporary."

"We'll see."

_The next day…_

Santana and Puck entered the school building together, Puck's arm rested over Santana's shoulders. She caught eyes of everyone she passed in the hallway who seemed to be nodding in approval of the new couple.

"Told ya babe, with me you'll go far." Puck whispered to her.

Santana rolled her eyes and spotted Brittany at her locker, she smiled to herself and pushed Puck's arm from around her.

"I see a friend, see you later." She said without waiting for Puck to reply. She skipped happily down the hallway towards Brittany.

"Hey, BritBrit."

"Hey, San." She said cheerfully, "We get our uniforms today. We can say goodbye to our regular clothes and say hello to uniforms."

"I'll miss my hot girl chic look." Santana said with a playful frown.

"I'll miss it too! But I'll miss my i-don't-care-I'm-hotter-than-you chic the most." Brittany and Santana shared a laugh that quickly ended when Santana spotted Joey walking towards them.

"Hey Joey." Santana said. Brittany turned to look at Joey and smiled at her. Joey frowned.

"Hi."

"This is Brittany, Brittany this is my best friend Joey."

"Nice to meet you." Brittany said.

"Ditto, Santana may I have a word with you?"

"Sure…"

Joey pulled Santana away from Brittany who eyed them closely.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"I called you last night…"

"Oh, I had just come back from my date with Puck. We're sort of a 'couple' now but don't go spreading that around. I'm not all that into him, just bored."

"You didn't call me back, because…?" Joey asked, ignoring Santana's comment.

"Was it important?"

Joey sighed.

"No, I guess not." Joey turned to walk away then stopped herself, "You know the reason why you are always bored with boys is because you're playing the wrong field."

"What?" Santana felt her throat go dry.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I mean look at me but…"

"No, no, you stop that. I am not…" Santana looked around and leaned closer to where only Joey could hear, "gay. I am not. Not even a little bit. I like guys okay? I just get bored, I don't know why and I don't care but I'm not gay."

"How sure are you?"

"I'm extremely sure, how dare you?"

"What?"

"Not every girl is gay Joey."

"I didn't say that…"

"You didn't have to, you implied it. You think I don't notice the stares you give me?"

"Whoa, slow your roll there Santana…"

"No, I get it. You hate that I have a boyfriend and want to make it seem like it's something it's not."

"I was merely stating my opinion."

"Your opinion has no effect."

"Really? Then if I'm so off base, so _incredibly_ wrong why are you getting so defensive?"

Santana opened her mouth to say something then closed it and folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from Joey.

"Santana, its okay to be who you are. I won't judge you; seriously you should know it…"

"Everyone in this damn school judge, they'll judge the people you hang around the way you walk and talk and everything in between. I don't want to be that kid in the cafeteria we saw the other day, Joey. That's not who I am." Santana now had tears falling slowly down her face, "I want to be the girl that other girls fear and boys want to date. And I'll get that being with Puck and being on the Cheerios, but I won't get that with you."

Joey stepped back, shocked at what she just heard.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious Joey. You are my bestest friend and I love you, but I can't right now. I just can't…"

"Santana…"

"I'm a freshman, Joey! A nobody and I'm trying to make a name for myself before it gets ruined."

"You are getting a name for yourself, a jackass."

"You'll never understand."

"You're right I won't, because I'm happy to be who I am. I'm proud and gay and one day you're going to be who you are and you will be happy with it and not care what others think. And you know why Santana?" Santana shifted her weight to one foot still letting tears roll down her face, "Because you'll finally be able to accept that you're not like the rest of these wannabees at this school. You're something special, Santana. And it sickens me that you're throwing away three years of friendship because you're scared Santana. But you know what? I'm not scared. I'm proud and gay, and I'm not scared."

Joey turned to exit Santana only to be met by Puck who held a slushie in his hand.

"I was going down my slushie list I see that you didn't make the list…"

Joey sighed, "I see…"

Puck looked at Santana, "Is this your friend, Santana?"

Santana looked at Joey and opened her mouth to speak but it was Joey's voice that answered.

"No, we're not friends."

"Cool." Puck threw the slushie on Joey's face, "See you later tonight babe." He said to Santana and walked off whistling.

Joey wiped the slushie from her eyes and looked at Santana. "Guess this makes me a loser, huh?"

"Joey, I..."

"Well one day you're going to be a loser like me."

Joey walked off, her head held high. Santana felt abashed and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring Brittany who had heard everything.

* * *

Author's Note: I honestly don't know how this was going to turn out. I know this is kind of dramatic but I think it adds to Santana's character and you could possibly see why she is the way she is. At least that's the way I see it. Review please ! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_I lose my train of thought around her / can't remember my combination when I surround her / what is going on? / What is wrong?_

It had been a month since that slushie incident and Joey and Santana had yet to speak to one another. It was now all over school that Joey was a lesbian, though most people did nothing but throw slushies at Joey, Santana felt responsible for what was happening to her ex-best friend.

Ever since that conversation with Joey, her words echoed in her head.

"_You know the reason why you are always bored with boys is because you're playing the wrong field…"_

"_One day you're going to be who you are and you will be happy with it…"_

"_Well one day you're going to be a loser like me…"_

"_Loser like me…Loser like me…"_

Santana was walking slowly down the hallway in her Cheerios uniform with her books in her hands; she stopped at her locker and leaned against it. She looked down the hallway to see Joey making her way down the path that led to her. Santana felt her heart jump, an entire month without Joey was weird for her and she wanted her friend back.

"Joey!" She called out as Joey seemed to try and pass her. Joey looked at her but said nothing.

"Joey, come on please talk to me."

"No thanks, wouldn't want the common folk to see her highness conversing with the gay."

"Joey…" But it was too late because Joey was already half way around the corner.

"Still not talking to you?" Brittany's monotone voice rang in Santana's ears like harps playing from angels.

"Nope, which sucks because she was my best friend, she probably knows more about me than anyone."

"Sucks to lose a friend, I hope we never lose _our_ friendship."

"Yeah, me either."

Santana turned to unlock her locker but she fumbled with the lock.

"Damn."

She fumbled with it more and more but couldn't unlock it. Her mind was clouded with thoughts of Joey and not to mention the warm eyes of Brittany who was staring at her locker without blinking.

"I can't open it." Santana sighed.

"What's the combo?" Brittany asked, lightly touching Santana's hand that was still on the lock. Their eyes locked for a moment then Santana turned away and moved beside Brittany.

"9…27…1…"

As Santana said the numbers, Brittany turned the lock and it opened.

"Ta-da!" She said amused.

"Thanks." Santana said with a smile and slid back to her locker and took out some books.

Brittany leaned against the nearby locker and sighed.

"I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Could you help me with my Spanish? I'm totally flunking; no one wants to help me. Which sucks because I think I'm the nicest person in that class."

"Brittany, sleeping with everyone in your class doesn't really classify as being nice."

"I say thank you afterwards, isn't that nice?"

Santana giggled at the blonde.

"I'll help you; want to meet up after school?"

"I thought you had a date with Puck?"

Santana winced at the name, "I forgot."

"Oh…"

"I could always blow him off, my best friend always come first."

"Awe, that's sweet."

Santana closed her locker, "I'm the sweetest. See you later."

_At Brittany's house…_

"I'm still lost."

"You're thinking too hard, just repeat after me, 'Quiero estar contigo.'"

"Quiero esto continga…"

"Close enough."

Santana closed the Spanish book and laid down on Brittany's bed. Brittany sighed and did the same.

"I'm totally going to fail my Spanish test."

"You're not; you just have to let your muscles loosen up." Santana sat up and crossed her legs Indian style on the bed, "Here, I'll show you." Brittany looked at Santana poker face. "You'll have to sit like me first, though."

"Oh."

Brittany sat up and faced Santana.

"Now, let all your energy focus on nothing but the task at hand."

"I don't have a task in my hands…"

"I meant the Spanish."

"Right."

"Just relax, move your muscles." Santana rolled her shoulders and Brittany tried to do the same, "You look weird." Santana said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Brittany pouted.  
"Awe, you're so cute when you pout. Come on." Santana spun her body around Brittany so that she was behind Brittany. She put her hands on Brittany's shoulders and began to massage them.

"Now, take deep breaths." Santana instructed. Brittany followed her instructions.

"That feels good." Brittany said her voice almost in a whisper.

"I once dated a massage student."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he wasn't that great but I learned a few things from him. For example…lay on your stomach."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, lay on your stomach."

Brittany did as she was told and laid on her stomach. She laid her head on her arms and felt Santana's hands slowly and gently being to massage her back. She felt her muscles loosen and her breath begin to slowly become steady. Brittany felt her mind go into a new dimension; she wasn't in her bedroom anymore. She didn't know where she was, she was on cloud nine for all she knew and she loved the feeling. Santana's hands slowly moved down on Brittany's body and Brittany let out a low groan of pleasure.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned in a murmur.

"Yes?" Santana answered her.

"That feels really good."

"Thanks."

"Don't stop…"

"But we'll have to get back to studying sooner or later…"

Brittany turned over and looked into Santana's deep brown eyes, "Please, don't stop."

Santana felt her mouth go dry as she looked into the ocean blue eyes that had her hypnotized. She didn't know how it happened next, she can't remember if you asked her. All she knew was that a simple study outing turned into something greater. Something better than both the girls could have imagined. A simple massage led to a simple kiss that led to clothes ripping slowly from each other's body that slowly led to moans and groans and "Please don't stop." Santana knew nothing of what she was actually getting herself into and for the first time she didn't care. She loved the feeling of being with Brittany in that moment, she enjoyed it. And when it was all said and done she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the headboard of Brittany's bed listening to Brittany breathing softly beside her. For the first time in a long time, Santana Lopez wasn't bored.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I never had this feeling, it's been so long / It can't be love, we just met / It can't be lust, I've been there done that_

The next day at school passed like a blur for Santana. She didn't pay much attention to what any of the teachers were saying to her, she didn't even try to get Joey's attention all she cared about was Brittany and seeing her. But it seemed like Brittany was avoiding her.

Santana held her books close to her as her cheerleading skirt swished as she walked. She felt the soft, warm hand of a body around her shoulders and smiled but then frowned when she saw that it was Puck.

"Hey babe, I've been trying to find you all day." He stated.

"I've had class." She said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, right, you go to those."

Santana rolled her eyes as she opened her locker.

"You know, you'd be really cuter if you at least _tried_ to be smart."

"I am smart."

"Street smarts don't really count now does it?"

"Hey San." Santana turned her attention to the blonde that was now walking down the hallway towards her. She couldn't help but smile that she was about to be saved from Puck's ignorance.

"Hey BritBrit."

"Well, I'll leave you two ladies alone, I have football practice." He kissed Santana on her forehead who, without notice, wiped it off.

"I've been looking for you all day." Santana started.

"I've been avoiding classes…"

"Or avoiding me?" Santana asked.

"Why would I avoid you?"

Santana shrugged, "I thought you would after what happened…"

"No, no, I really liked what happened…"

"You did?"

"Yeah, but, uh, what does it mean?" Brittany asked.

"I thought you knew?"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Neither do I." Santana closed her locker and leaned against it and looked into the eyes of Brittany and smiled. She grabbed Brittany's hand and held it in her's.

"It means that we're closer than any friends could ever be."

Brittany smiled, "I like that."

"I like it too…but, we won't tell anyone about it. It's our little secret."

"I can keep a secret."

"I know you can." Santana dropped Brittany's hand and linked pinkies with her friend as they walked down the hallway towards cheerleading practice. Santana smiled happily to herself as she jogged onto the field with Brittany by her side.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short . :/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_So what is this feeling? / So humble and true?_

It had been a few weeks since Brittany and Santana first stepped foot into the sweet lady kisses, that's what Brittany decided to name it. Santana didn't mind the kisses between her friend, she described Brittany's lips as being soft and cherry flavored and enjoyed them much more than Puck's. Brittany described Santana's lips as soft playfully candy you can't eat but can taste all you want. Santana smiled at the description.

It had also been two months since the friendship between Santana and Joey came to a halt and the more Santana slept and hung out with Brittany the more she regretted giving Joey the boot.

"Hey Joey." Santana said almost in a whisper as she approached Joey's locker. Joey looked at her and scoffed.

"Aren't you scared someone may call you a queer?" Joey said rolling her eyes.

"No, I-I don't c-c-care about that." Santana stammered.

Joey gathered her books and stuffed them into her book bag and slammed her locker shut. She looked at Santana for a moment before turning the other way.

"Josephine, please!" Joey paused and turned to face Santana.

"You have five minutes, start talking."

"I was an idiot, okay? I can admit that, I was an idiot for giving up on our friendship because of labels. I shouldn't care about that, and I can't stand here and say I don't because I do. I really do. And I know I know I'm a bad person and you hate me…"

"Three minutes."

Santana sighed, "I miss you."

"You sure about that? Seems like you and Brittany have gotten really close over the course of two months."

"Yeah, we have."

"You don't miss me, Santana."

"I do, I really do. I'm having these feelings and I don't…I don't…uh…"

"You think you're gay, is that it?"

"No!" Santana whispered loudly, "I'm just having feelings, that's it. Who knows what it really means, I just know I have feelings."

Joey rolled her eyes.

"You are one sad little puppy."

"Listen, I just want my best friend back."

"That's fairly sweet, but I'm going to pass on the best friend thing."

"What? Why?"

"For one I have gone two months without you and I realized that I don't need people like you in my life. People who can't accept their friends for who they are."

"That's not me; I can accept any and everyone. I accepted you when you told me you were gay. And I accept Brittany who learns slower than most."

"That's fairly sweet, but no. You accept us when it's only fair to you. Because of some damn slushies you turn your back on me? What kind of bullshit is that, Santana? Besides I'm moving away so you won't have to worry about me ever again."

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to be head bitch at this joint and you will be, I always knew you will be I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you forgetting who you are along the way. You're not like those wannabees and you know it, you're not a bitch or a whore you're more than that. But if you let these people get in your head sooner or later you'll be a bitch and a whore and you'll be just like the girls you promised you would never be."

"I'll never be like that."

Joey shrugged, "Personally I don't care what you do anymore. Love who you love, do what you do. Just know that when you look at yourself in the mirror and you can't recognize yourself just know I told you so."

Joey said nothing more but walked off. Santana wasn't going to turn into a bitch or a whore that she knew…

* * *

Authors Note: This is a transition chapter. It will transition to Santana after the pilot and we'll see how everything changed over the course of a year for her and Brittany . :) Please Review !


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_What is this feeling? / I knew it the moment I laid eyes on you_

_1 year later…_

_Somewhere in Season 1 of Glee, particularly directly after Sectionals…_

Santana laid on Brittany's bed, her feet kicking the headboard as Brittany sat in her desk chair brushing her hair.

"I think my head is shrinking…" Brittany announced randomly.

"It is not." Santana said without looking at Brittany, flipping through her magazine.

"I'm telling you, it's shrinking."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because look at the way my head looks in this mirror, it's shrinking." Santana sighed and got off the bed and looked in the mirror at Brittany.

"Your head is not shrinking."

"But, Santana…"

"Your hairspray is getting the best of you."

Brittany sighed and took one last look at her head before moving to the bed where Santana joined her. They sat positioned with their heads at the foot of the bed and their feet kicking the headboard flipping through a magazine.

"You know what would be nice?" Brittany asked.

"Hmm…?"

"Lady kisses." Brittany said sitting up with glee.

"Really…"

"Don't you want to?" Brittany frowned.

"No, I do…"

"Then, let's do it!"

"I don't know, I'm thinking about it…"

Brittany twirled her hair.

"Think faster…"

"Can't. Think. So. Fast. Brain. Overload."

Brittany giggled and pushed her friend playfully. Santana jumped off the bed and went to Brittany's make-up section of her dresser.

"You know I really like when we do what we do in your room BritBrit. I mean cuddling is probably the best part of my day…"

"You said Glee was…"

"Well, it is." Santana picked up a clear bottle of lip-gloss, "Glee is the best part of my _school_ day. You're the best part of my _after_ school day."

"Makes sense."

"But, I don't want people all that interested in what I do with my time. You know?" Santana opened the top of the lip gloss and began to apply some to her lips.

Brittany shook her head.

"I don't understand."

"I'm not a private person, Brit. You know that, I could care less who knows about my sexual exploits, but I don't know. Some things I want private, some things I'm not ready to admit just yet."

"Do you mean me?"

"I mean _us_." Santana wiped some lip gloss off the edge of her bottom lip and closed the top onto the lip gloss and turned to face Brittany.

"You're my best friend and what best friends do isn't always broadcasted, right?"

"What about Paris and Nicole?"

"Are they even best friends anymore?"

Brittany shrugged. Santana smiled and walked towards the bed and took Brittany's hands.

"I just don't want anyone to know about our lady kisses…And why should they? It's our business. Do you…Do you understand, Brittany?"

"Yeah, a little."

Santana kissed Brittany's cheek.

"Just know that this will never go away…"

Brittany smiled.

"But I can't really stay long tonight; I'm meeting up with Puck."

Brittany's smile faded.

"Why?" She asked.

"It's something to do tonight." Santana dropped her hand, "You know how I get bored."

Brittany sighed, "I know. I just wish you'd stay at least for the night."

"Can't BritBrit, I'd love to though. But, uh, things come up. Sorry. But for the next…" Santana looked at her watch, "Hour I'm all yours."

_Afterwards…_

Santana sat up in her bed and began to put on her clothes, Brittany watched her with her hands lifting up over her head as she eyed Santana's perfectly tanned body.

"I can't find my shoes." Santana said. Brittany smirked.

"I hid them."

"You _hid_ them?" Santana asked confused, "Why would you do that?"

"I don't want you to leave."

"Brit…"

Brittany got out of the bed and grabbed Santana's shoes behind the heater.

"Nice and toasty." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana took her shoes from her and slid them on.

"I hate it when you leave." Brittany said leaning against the heater with her arms folded. Santana smiled a weak smile and kissed her cheek.

"I know, but I have to…"

"But why? Puck'll understand…"

"Maybe I don't want him to understand." Santana pulled on her jacket.

"But, Santana…"

"Let it go!" Brittany looked hurt at her words. Santana sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't explain, I…I just have to go, okay?" Brittany said nothing more but watched as Santana exited her bedroom and walked down the stairs and out of the door. Santana opened the door to her car and sighed as she slid in and rested her head on the steering wheel. She looked up at the window to see Brittany's silhouette.

_You love her_, Santana thought to herself, _you love her and if you stay you'll never leave._

_

* * *

_

Author's Note: I really appreciate all of your reviews. :)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Your name is like a sweet angelic song / I play it all day long / in my head the image of you stands / I can't get you out of my mind

* * *

__Some episodes/weeks later…_

_More specifically directly after Duets…

* * *

_"_I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you…"_

The words floated in Santana's head over and over again, completely overpowering her brain. She couldn't think right. She couldn't focus. She wanted to scream but she didn't know why or what to scream into. She laid on her bed looking at her dark and gloomy room wishing there was a blonde quirky girl beside her brushing her hair and singing sweet Britney Spears tunes into her ears. Yes, she wished Brittany was there with her.

She hated herself for telling Brittany she didn't love her but she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. She had felt this feeling before when she was with her, from the pinky holds to the head leaning against Brittany's shoulder everything had it's on little purpose but now laying here thinking about Brittany she couldn't help but wonder why it really mattered if she was in love with Brittany or not. It wasn't like she was gay or anything…

* * *

_The next day…_

"Still mad at me?" Santana asked Brittany when she reached school the next day. Brittany sighed and looked at her friend deep into her brown eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…" Santana dug into her book bag and pulled out a thin jewelry box.

"What is…?"

"Just open it."

Brittany did as she was told and found a silver charm bracelet. She pulled it out and examined it.

"This charm…" Santana pointed to a charm of a book, "represents when we first met. Remember? You bumped into me?"

"I remember."

"And this one…" She pointed to a pompom, "Of course represents the Cheerios. Oh, and this one right here…" She pointed to a duck charm, "I put on there because I know you love ducks so much."

"That's sweet…What's this one?" Brittany pointed at a charm with a question mark.

"It's a question mark."

"I know that much, but what does it represent?"

"A memory we have yet to create." Santana said with a smile.

"I like it, doesn't really compare to the friendship bracelets you bought us a year ago, but I like it."

"I'm glad; here I'll put it on for you."

Santana attached the charm bracelet to Brittany's wrist and smiled as she examined it.

"Now can we sing Melissa Etheridge?" Brittany asked.

"Uh, no, but I have an idea on what we _can_ sing. Come on." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and they made their way to the auditorium where Brad sat at the piano. The spotlights were ready, hot and bright for Santana and Brittany to sing their hearts out.

"If we're not singing Melissa, then what are we singing?"

"You'll see…"

Brad began to play the piano and sooner or later the beat of the drums began to flow with him.

"_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in _

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening _

_You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that _

_I think you're giving out in way too much in fact…"_

Brittany interrupted Santana.

"…_I say we've only known each other one year _

_You say I've known you longer my dear _

_You like to be so close, I like to be alone _

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor…"_

"No _you_ prefer the floor…" Santana said with a laugh as Brittany finished her note.

"…_Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do _

_But we do, but we do, but we do…"_

Santana grabbed Brittany's pinky and spun her around.

"…_I thought I knew myself, somehow you know me more _

_I've never known this, never before _

_You're the first to make out whenever we are two _

_I don't know who I'd be if I didn't know you…"_

Brittany pointed her finger at Santana in a playful mocking adult way.

"…_You're so provocative, I'm so conservative _["Very!" Santana laughed.]

_You're so adventurous, I'm so very cautious…"_

They linked pinkies again and spun around to face each other.

"…_combining _

_You think we would and we do, but we do, but we do, but we do…"_

The band broke into an instrumental as Santana and Brittany spun each other around and began to giggle.

"_You said I'm stubborn and I never give in _

_I think you're stubborn 'cept you're always softening _

_You say I'm selfish, I agree with you on that _

_I think you're giving out in way too much in fact…"_

Santana finished and sat down in a chair that magically appeared on the stage. [Thanks to Brad.]

"…_I say we've only known each other one year _

_You say I've known you longer my dear _

_You like to be so close, I like to be alone _

_I like to sit on chairs and you prefer the floor…"_

Brittany sat on the floor beside Santana. Santana smiled at her friend and linked her pinky with Brittany's.

"…_Walking with each other, think we'll never match at all, but we do _

_But we do, but we do, but we do…"_

Brad and the band let the sound drown out and the girls began to giggle yet again.

"We should have totally won the duet." Brittany said, taking Santana's hand to get up off the floor.

Santana smiled sweetly and looked into Brittany's deep ocean blue eyes and felt her stomach turn.

"Yeah, totally." Santana managed to get out before the bell rang and Brittany was pulling her off of the stage and down the hallway.

* * *

***Song: My Same by Adele (Sung by Brittany && Santana)**

Author's Note: I believe a reviewer didn't want a drawn out duet and I'm sorry :( But i had to do it! I thought it sucked that Santana and Brittany didn't get their duet so it was only right to make one. Long and drawn out, yet can't you picture it on stage? :) Review please.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_I know it sounds strange / I know it sounds crazy / But being your friend just won't settle with me / I want more of you / I need more of you / To make my dream come true / I don't want anyone else / No one is like you / Please say you love me back / Please

* * *

__Some time later…_

_Particularly during and after "Sexy"…

* * *

_"_I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in glee club. Because it's made me do a lot of thinking. And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time. I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all of these feelings, feelings for you, that I'm afraid of dealing with because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. And Brittany, I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert. I just can't." _

"_I understand that." _

"_Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" _

"_No, not really." _

"_I want to be with you, but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. I mean, you know what happened to Kurt at this school." _

"_But, honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious, vicious words." _

"_Yea, I know, but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back. Still, I have to accept that I love you. I love *you*, and I don't want to be with Sam, or Finn, or any of those other guys. I just want you. Please say you love me back. Please." _

"_Of course I love you! I do! And I would totally be with you if it wasn't for Artie." _

"_Artie?" _

"_I love him, too. I don't want to hurt him, that's not right. I can't break up with him."_

Santana played the conversation over and over in her head as she laid down on her bed going through the numerous pictures of her and Brittany in her cell phone. She was debating whether to delete them or keep them. Every time she found her finger on the delete button she pushed the clear button and looked at the picture all over again.

She didn't know how to feel. She knew for a while, a very long while, that she had feelings for Brittany. She didn't really need the help of Ms. Holiday like Brittany might have suggested, she just didn't want to admit that she loved Brittany. For the life of Santana she didn't want to prove Joey right. But she couldn't hide it any longer, she was in love with Brittany Pierce but Brittany was in love with Artie too.

Santana flipped her phone shut and turned on her stomach and yelled in her pillow. How could Brittany love Artie? Artie was a rebound; he had no real effect on Brittany. He was only there because Santana couldn't admit that she enjoyed those sweet lady kisses more than she wanted to admit.

Ugh!

Santana screamed louder in her pillow. If only things were easier…

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short . :/


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I'm sad :( I have very little reviews on this fan fiction . . . Maybe it's not as great as I thought it was . . .

* * *

Chapter 11

_I don't know what I'll do without you / A friendship declined / All because you drew a line / Between your heart

* * *

_

_A week later…_

_After "Original Songs"…

* * *

_

Santana stood at her locker trying to find her math book when she heard the faint footsteps of Brittany coming towards her. Santana had tried her best to avoid her but it was proving impossible.

"Hi…" Brittany said her voice innocent and sweet.

"Hi." Santana replied.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm listening."

"I understand why you're upset with me…"

"Do you?"

"I do, and I'm sorry that I couldn't break up with Artie. But you're no better, you're still with Sam."

"I get bored." Santana said closing her locker and readjusting her book bag.

"San, I miss us. How we used to be, I miss that. Don't you?"

"I do…"

"Then why can't we just go back to that?"

Santana scoffed and folded her arms across her chest, "Do you really think it's that easy? It's not that easy to put everything behind us and go like we used to be."

"I know that…"

"Do you? Because it doesn't sound like you do."

"You said you were in love with me, I know it's hard to put that behind anyone because I'm in love with you too…"

"I can't tell…"

Brittany sighed and grabbed Santana's arm and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you; I do, more than anything but I don't want to be the one to choose between you and Artie. It's like choosing between ducks and cats…"

"Wait, you're comparing love to animals?"

"I didn't say which one you were…"

"That's not the point Brittany." Santana dropped her grasp, "Don't you get it? I'm willing to throw away everything, my popularity, my hook up with the latest dudes, my relationship with Sam, I'm willing to throw away everything just to be with you and you're not willing to do…"

"That's not fair; I love you and Artie both…"

"Yeah I know, I heard you the first time you told me." Santana said, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you acting like everything is my fault?"

"Because it is!"

Brittany took a step back and folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her shoes.

"It's your fault too." She said her voice barely understandable.

"What?"

"You made me fall in love with you; I never said I wanted to fall in love with you. It's your fault that I'm even stuck."

"Don't flip the script on me."

"I didn't flip a script; I didn't even know this was a TV show."

Santana sighed, but let a smile creep onto her face.

"I hate the way you make me feel."

"How do I make you feel?"

"Yes, tell us, how does Brittany make you feel Santana?"

Santana turned around to see Joey standing behind her.

"Joey!" Santana said shocked.

"Well, hello to you too." Joey eyed Brittany and smiled, "Nice to see you again Brittany."

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"My family moved back here, well, actually my mom moved back here with me. My parents split and I ended up with my mom. Yay me."

"So you're back for good?"

"Unless she finds a new boyfriend anytime soon I'm back for good."

"Oh…"

"Now, enlighten me, how does Brittany make you feel?" Joey had a devilish grin to her expression.

"Nothing, she makes me feel like nothing."

"I do?" Brittany asked confused. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I gotta go." Santana walked away from the scene, her heart beating out of her chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_A wall was built, scared to let anyone in / scared that I'll hurt you, but you know I wouldn't dare_

* * *

"I always knew it." Joey whispered to Santana in math class.

"What are you talking about?" Santana whispered back.

"I always knew one day you'd finally admit that you like girls, it was only a matter…"

"I don't like girls, go away."

"Rude much?"

The bell rang and Santana grabbed her things and made her way towards her locker. She unlocked the lock and grabbed her English text book, Joey came up behind her.

"Soooo are you and Brittany an item or…?"  
"No."

"That's terrible, she seems so perky and girlfriendie." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have a class to get to?"

"I have free period."

"Goody."

Santana closed her locker and began to walk down the hallway.

"Soooo how did you and Brittany…"

"Again I say, 'not into girls.'"

"Still as defensive as ever, I'm going to need you to be a little more secretive about it…"

"I thought you hated me, why are you talking to me?"

"True, I did have hate in my heart for you after you ditched me for your precious wannabee status…which reminds me, why aren't you uniform?"

"I quit."

"Bummer."

"Like you care."

"True, I don't. But back to what I was saying, I did hate you but then I learned to forgive. My girlfriend taught me that."

"You have a girlfriend, how cute."

"Yes very, she goes to an all girl school not to far from here. Met her at a camp."

"Isn't that how everyone meets these days…?"

"Probably, I wouldn't know…Sooooo are we going to drop this topic about you and Brittany or are you going to be open with me about it?"

"You just got back, we're not friends Joey."

"Hurtful much? Just wanted to help you…"

"Don't need help, you know why? _Because I'm not into girls._" Santana walked off fast trying to make sure Joey wasn't following her.

* * *

_In Glee Club…_

Mr. Schuester entered the room with a very pleasing smirk across his face. He waited for everyone to take a seat before he began.

"As we know, Nationals is coming up and we want to make sure we are in shape to win…"

"If I may, Mr. Schue…" Rachel interjected, "…We have out did ourselves with our original song selections and I think we are in shape to win Nationals."

"I agree with you a hundred percent, but I ran into two students who made me second guess our chances. Ladies and Gentlemen please help me welcome Josephine Appleton and Mandy Turner!"

Joey entered the choir room with Mandy beside her. Santana noticed Mandy was a very attractive red head with glamorous dark brown eyes. She had to be at least 5'7 an inch shorter than Brittany; she had beautiful cheek bones with a smooth white skin. She was gorgeous from what Santana could tell.

"You can call me Joey." Joey said first.

"Um, you can call me Mandy." Mandy said with a blush that made Sam smile. Santana nudged him in the ribs.

"Would you two mind singing that song I heard you sing earlier?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Not at all." Joey said.

Brad and the band began to play behind them as Mandy leaned against the piano and sang the first verse.

"_Meet you downstairs in the bar and hurt,_

_Your rolled up sleeves in your skull t-shirt,_

_You say "what did you do with him today?",_

_And sniffed me out like I was Tanqueray,_

_'Cause you're my fella, my guy,_

_Hand me your stella and fly,_

_By the time I'm out the door,_

_You tear men down like Roger Moore…"_

Joey took the chorus and eyed Santana as she sang.

"…_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would,_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_You know that I'm no good…"_

She winked at Santana as she said her last line.

"…_Upstairs in bed, with my ex boy,_

_He's in a place, but I can't get joy…"_

Joey rolled her eyes at Santana and sashayed towards the piano were Mandy took the next part.

"…_Thinking on you in the final throes,_

_This is when my buzzer goes,_

_Run out to meet you, chips and pitta,_

_You say 'when we married",_

_'cause you're not bitter,_

_"There'll be none of him no more,"_

_I cried for you on the kitchen floor…"_

Joey put her arm around Mandy who smiled sweetly.

"…_I cheated myself,_

_Like I knew I would,_

_I told you I was trouble,_

_You know that I'm no good."_

Applause broke out around the choir room as Mandy and Joey took bows and smiled and giggled at each other.

"Please take a seat." Mr. Schue said.

Mandy and Joey took a seat in the front; Mandy sat the closes to Santana who smiled at her. As Santana eyed Mandy and Mandy eyed Santana they didn't notice the pair of deep blue eyes watching them closely.

* * *

**Song: I'm No Good by Amy Winehouse (Sung by Joey && Mandy)**

Author's Note: I think I have . . . uh . . . 2 more songs besides this one in the following chapters. And thanks everyone for the reviews . I'm happy again ! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Ran to the arms of a boy you don't love / But you pretend that it's there / Admit you don't love me and I'll walk away forever /Admit you don't need me and I'll leave you with him_

After Glee Club Mandy stayed back to talk to Mr. Schue about a certain song, while Santana went back to the choir room because she lost her earring.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know anyone was still in here." Santana said looking at Mr. Schue and Mandy for the first time.

"It's okay; we're done here, right Mandy?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Schue smiled as he grabbed his briefcase and exited the room.

"Lose something?" Mandy asked watching Santana look under a chair.

"Yeah, my earring. Have you seen it? It's a gold hoop one."

"Hmm…"

As Santana turned her back to Mandy, Mandy made her way towards the opposite direction and dug in her pocket and pulled out an earring and laid it on the ground. Then smiling to herself, picked it up.

"Is this it?" She asked, holding up Santana's earring.

"Yes!" Santana jogged towards her and grabbed the earring, "I don't even remember sitting over there."

Mandy shrugged.

Santana put the earring into her ear and eyed Mandy for a while.

"Thanks." She finally said.

"No problem."

Mandy walked away and grabbed her sheet music.

"I really liked the song you sang today; I'm a huge Amy Winehouse fan."

"Me too, what's your favorite song?"

"Valerie."

"Mine too!" The two girls stared at each other for a moment and smiled innocently at each other.

"Um…I, uh, better get to class." Santana stammered.

"Right, me too."

They awkwardly walked towards the door, they both tried to get through but found it impossible. Their bodies touching each others, they giggled awkwardly.

"You go first." Mandy said.

"Thanks." Santana made her way out of the door and Mandy followed.

"What class are you going to?" Mandy asked her.

"Ms. Tank's, US History."

"Me too." Mandy said, "Mind if we walk together?"

"No, I…I'll like that…" They both smiled sweetly at each other, as from a distance Brittany watched them and sighed sadly.

* * *

_One month later…_

Santana stood at her locker, fumbling with the lock when she spotted Brittany out the corner of her eye. She was pushing Artie down the hallway, yet her face didn't show any signs of happiness as it used to. Santana made a mental note as she fumbled with her lock yet again.

"Hey!" Mandy's excited voice filled the hallway.

"Hi." Santana replied, still fumbling with her lock as she saw Brittany and Artie passing by.

"Need help?" Mandy asked.

"Please."

"Combo?"

"35…7…10…"

"There you go." Mandy said handing the lock to Santana.

"Thanks."

"I got something for you…" Mandy went into her book bag to pull out a long thin blue jewelry box.

"What's this?"

"Just open it."

Santana cautiously opened the box to discover a gold heart shaped necklace that glittered and sparkled.

"It's beautiful." Santana said in a sigh.

"I'm glad you like it."

Mandy reached behind Santana to unhook the silver heart shaped necklace that was around her neck but Santana jerked back.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking off the other one, silver and gold clash."

"Yeah, I know that…"

"Then let me take it off." Mandy tried again but Santana jerked back.

"It's just someone special gave this to me and I don't want to take it off. I _never_ take it off."

"Just like how you never take off your friendship bracelet?" Santana looked down at her wrist and put her other hand over it.

"You do realize she's not going to break up with Artie anytime soon? You're wasting your time."

"What are you talking about? I just don't want to take off my necklace, no big deal."

"I bought you this one out of love and you're just ignoring it."

"Love?"  
"What do you call our relationship, Santana?"

"Uh…"

"We've been hanging out, singing duets, talking late on the phone. I call that a relationship, what do you call it?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know…"

Mandy sighed, "I'll see you at Glee Club…"

_Later in Glee Club…_

"You and Mandy on the rocks, huh?" Joey asked with a smirk to Santana.

"We're not together to be on anything."

"So, you and Mandy aren't together?" Brittany asked randomly. Santana and Joey looked back at her.

"No." Santana said, "And why do you care? You chose Artie remember?" Santana said in a whisper.

"I know…" Brittany said sadly, "And I want to talk to you about that…"

"There's nothing to discuss, Brittany. You made your choice."

Brittany sighed sadly.

Mr. Schue entered the room with Mandy behind him, with a smile on her face.

"Mr. Schue before we start I have a song that I'd like to sing." Mandy said.

"That sounds fair, the floor is yours."

Mandy made her way to the center of the room.

"I know this is going to seem like a shock to most of everyone here but I can't hide this any longer."

Everyone turned to look at each other.

"I have these feelings and…"

"Oh dear God." Santana whispered to herself.

"…I can't deny these feelings anymore, so I dedicate this song to one Ms. Santana Lopez."

Santana shook her head and sighed heavily.

"Brad if you will…"

"_So many people gonna say that they want you,_

_To try to get you thinking they really care,_

_But there's nothing like the warmth of the one_

_who has put in the time and you know is gonna be there,_

_Back your border when she knows someone crossed it,_

_Don't let nobody put you down, who your with_

_Take the pain of protecting your name,_

_from the crutch to the cane to the highwire_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)_…"

Mandy winked at Santana who scratched her head in embarrassment.

"…_After many broken backdoors and windows,_

_Through the valley of the love of the lost,_

_Is a hole that is cut through the souls falling down_

_from the thrones without any innuendos,_

_But you drown in a piece for the moment,_

_The moment was over in time,_

_Then its gone the hit and run the guiltless one has a short life_

_I'm in love with a girl who knows me better,_

_Fell for the woman just when I met her,_

_Took my sweet time when I was bitter,_

_Someone understands,_

_And she knows how to treat a fella right,_

_Give me that feeling every night,_

_Wants to make love when I wanna fight,_

_Now someone understand me,_

_I'm in love with a girl (I'm in love with)…"_

The music died away and there was complete silence in the choir room.

* * *

**Song: I'm In Love With A Girl by Gavin Degraw (Sung by Mandy)**

****Author's Note: This is how I kinda see Santana's storyline going after "Original Songs". She meets a new girl and the new girl clearly really likes Santana and Santana kinda likes her too but she's still not truly over Brittany. :) Review please! **  
**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_But if you hesitate / Just one second too late / I'll know you're covering up your hearts true state_

"So is that why we didn't work out? Because you're gay?" Sam questioned Santana as she hurried to her next class.

"No, because you weren't good boyfriend material."

"Please, I am the best." Santana scoffed, "But seriously is that why? Because I'm not upset if that is the case…"

"Leave me alone, Sam!" Santana ran passed him into her next class where everyone stopped and looked at her. There was silence.

"What?"

"So you have a thing for red head's huh?" She heard Karoskfy say.  
"What?"

"I always knew there was something off about you." She heard another football player say.

"Glee Club sure does turn them, don't they?"

Santana ran from the room and headed towards the girl's bathroom, she went into a stall and closed the door and slumped down on the floor and began to cry.

"Santana?" She heard the angelic voice of Brittany from in front of the stall.

"Go away." She said between sniffles.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you think?"

"Can we talk outside the stall? I hate not seeing your face, I feel like I'm talking to a wall…Unless I am…Then that's too weird."

Santana couldn't help but let a smile creep upon her lips. She opened the stall and let Brittany pull her up. She pulled off some tissue and wiped her nose with it and splashed cold water onto her face then slumped back onto the floor. Brittany sat beside her.

"You should be in class." Santana said to Brittany.

"My teachers feel my grade would be better if I didn't go."

"Lucky you…"

"What's wrong? Is it because of that song Mandy sang? She didn't sound _that_ bad."

Santana smiled.

"Yay I made you smile!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Santana blew her nose as Brittany watched.

"Ya know, you've always been this brave person to me. Someone I can sort of look up to when I needed them and I really admired and loved that about you." Santana sniffled.

"Do you still think that? I mean I walk into my classroom and Mandy's song aftermath is right there." Santana let tears fall slowly out of her eyes, "I don't know if I can handle that, Brittany. I'm not ready for that. I don't want to be another Kurt. I can't…" Santana couldn't help herself she began to cry loudly while Brittany cuddled her.

"It's okay…its okay…"

"No it's not." Santana laid her head on Brittany's shoulder, "Everyone hates me now, Brittany. I blew off Joey two years ago just to be at the top and now I'm at the bottom. You can't help who you love, Brit…"

"Do you love her?" Brittany asked.

"Who?"

"Mandy."

"I don't know, I never really thought about it…I guess in a sense."

"Oh…"

"But it's not like anything special or anything…"

"I see…"

"Please Brittany; I just need someone to talk to."

"I'm here Santana; I'm always going to be here for you."

_Next period…_

Santana gripped her text books close to her body and made her way down the hallway towards her next class. But she was stopped by Karofsky.

"You know it's funny, I was going through my slushie list and found out that you haven't even tasted a slushie."

"That's how it goes…" Santana tried to move passed him but he stopped her.

"You know your queerness is making it hard for the rest of us to be normal."

"Normal? You think me being who I am isn't normal?"

"So you admit that it's true, you're gay."

"I admitted nothing."

"It's really funny though, Santana. I always thought you were pretty."

"And suddenly that changes? I didn't know you were so embarrassed."

"Embarrassed about what?"

"Embarrassed to accept people who aren't like you, Dave. Fine, I admit it. I like girls. Is that what you wanted to hear? I admit it. I have nothing to hide; I'm not scared of you or anyone else. I am happy to be who I am."

"I'm glad you are, because at this school being who you are isn't exactly tolerated."

"You may have ran Kurt away but you won't run me away, do your worst. Do it."

Karofsky went to throw the slushie only to feel a hand on his slushie hand. He turned back to see Joey, he scoffed.

"Another one of your queer friends?" He asked Santana.

"The queerest." Joey said with a smile.

"You throw that slushie at her and then we'll have a problem." He turned to see Mandy standing beside Santana with her arms crossed.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Worse, gaying you." Mandy said with a laugh.

"Drop the slushie, pretty boy." Joey said.

Karofsky looked around to find everyone looking at him and the three girls surrounding him. He sighed and dropped the slushie.

"This ain't over, Lopez." He said before disappearing.

"Thank you, guys." Santana said hugging both Joey and Mandy.

"I wouldn't thank me if I were you…" Joey said.

"Why?"

"I've been a bitch to you and I'm really sorry…"

"What?"

"I told everyone about the song that Mandy sang to you."

"I thought we were friends?" Mandy said with a sense of hurt.  
"I'm really sorry Mandy; I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Just me?" Santana asked.

"You hurt me when you threw away our friendship, two years ago. I just wanted to hurt you the way you hurt me."

"Congrats." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"But seeing you just then, it reminded me why I was friends with you in the first place. I'm sorry, Santana."

Santana sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I should have never ended our friendship just to be popular. You see where it got me. Wasn't even worth it. Truce?" She stuck out her hand.

"Truce." Joey said with a smile.

"Well, since we're talking about my song…Did you like it?" Mandy asked.

Santana looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I did like it Mandy."

"Soooo does that mean you'll wear my necklace?"

Santana sighed. The necklace held so much emotions dealing with Brittany, but it had been at least two months since Santana confessed her feelings. Maybe it was time for Santana to move on…

"Yes, I'll wear your necklace. I'll be honored."

Mandy squeezed Santana hard, but Santana couldn't find herself to smile as she gazed to find Brittany staring sadly at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Don't pin this on me / it wasn't my fault / you made me love you_

"You took my necklace off?" Brittany asked Santana at her locker, there was sadness in her voice.

"Yeah…" Santana tried to avoid her eye, "I figured it was time for me to take it off."

"But, why?"

"Well, you've moved on so clearly I have to move on too."

"I didn't move anywhere."

Santana sighed and closed her locker, holding Brittany's necklace in her hands. She dropped the necklace into Brittany's hand.

"Who are we kidding, Brittany? You can't let go of Artie and I don't have the patience to wait around for you."

"I never thought I'd see the day Santana would quit."

"I'm not quitting, I just don't have time to watch you with him as my heart breaks."

"I'm breaking your heart?"

"I love you, Brittany. Probably more than I love myself but I can't watch you with Artie, I just can't. So, I'm going to stay with Mandy because she loves me and I…"

"You love her?"

"There are things I love about her…" Santana sighed trying to hold back tears, "I'm sorry, Brittany. I have to go."

Brittany watched as Santana walked away, she couldn't help but let a small tear roll down her face.

_At Glee Club…_

Brittany bit her bottom lip as she took a seat beside Artie and watched as Mandy and Santana entered giggling with happiness. Brittany looked at them and felt herself starting to cry, she loved Santana. She knew it the moment she told her she couldn't break up with Artie. Brittany had been unhappy with Artie every since she chose him over Santana and she felt that he knew. She wasn't in love with him any more and the idea of watching Santana with Mandy was sickening.

"Mr. Schue, I have a song I'd like to sing…" Brittany said raising her hand.

"Okay, let's hear it."

Brittany turned to face her Glee club members.

"I would like the girls of Glee to help me sing this…Every girl except Santana."

All the girls stood up and got behind Brittany, Santana looked embarrassed yet again and even more nervous as to what Brittany was about to sing.

"Hit it!"

The band began to play their drums and guitars, as Brittany bopped her head to the beat and listened to her back-up singers.

"_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more…"_

Mandy watched as Brittany danced towards Santana.

"…_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_She will be loved…"_

Santana smiled as Brittany grabbed her hand and led her onto the center of the room and began to dance with her.

"…_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore…"_

Brittany spun Santana around and let her flop down into a seat Tina managed to slide underneath Santana just in time.

"…_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want…"_

Santana giggled as Brittany did her best hairography.

"…_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

Brittany spun the chair around and around, then stopped it with her foot and looked deep into Santana's eyes who stopped giggling and eyed her seductively.

The music softly began to play now.

"…_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye…"_

The music stopped and applause broke out around them, but Brittany and Santana were transfixed into each other's eyes. They didn't notice Mandy's standing tapping her foot frustrated, nor did they notice Artie eyeing them both shocked yet intrigued. No, they noticed nothing but each other. Brittany let out her pinky which Santana took, their eyes still glued on each other's.

* * *

** Song: She will be Loved by Maroon 5 (Sung by: Brittany Ft. Ladies of New Directions)**


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Heyy everyone ! Thanks for reviewing this fan fiction so far, your kind words mean a lot! Anyhow, this chapter is kinda fast pace because I switch a lot from Santana and Mandy to Artie and Brittany. I call it "Broken Conversation" You'll see what I mean as you read. It may seem like they are right beside each other but they're not. Santana and Mandy are actually far from Brittany and Artie, their actions are just the same. :) Please review!

* * *

Chapter 16

_When I knew I should have let you go / Let you keep walking, shouldn't have even asked you your name / But here we are, in this situation / And there you are, do I since hesitation?_

"You love her, don't you?" Artie and Mandy asked Brittany and Santana respectively.

"Ummm…" Santana stumbled.

"I didn't sing that song because I liked her shoes, that's for sure." Brittany said closing her locker and walking off. Artie wheeled after her.

"You can't be serious and tell me that you have feelings for her." Mandy said to Santana.

"I've known her longer than I've known you, Mandy."

"Love isn't about knowing someone longer…" Santana closed her locker and walked off as Mandy followed.

"So, let me make sure I understand this. You're in love with Santana?" Artie asked Brittany.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry that I've been…"

"I'm cool with that…"

"Huh?" Artie's response caught Brittany by surprise.

"I'm not cool with that." Mandy said to Santana.

"I'm sorry, Mandy, what do you want me to say? I was in love with her before you entered the picture, it just happened."

"Do you love me?" Mandy asked.

"I honestly don't know…"

"I understand that you have feelings for Santana, but I have feelings for you too." Artie began, "And I don't want to lose you…"  
"I don't understand what you're saying…" Brittany said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that I don't know if I love you and I feel very pressured right now." Santana said walking towards her next class.

"Pressure? Pressure from what? I just want to know how you can use me like that."  
"I didn't use you, Mandy; there was a moment where I really did think that me and you could really be something special. But, I don't know, I don't think I can truthfully get over Brittany."

"So you're saying that I can be with both you and Santana?" Brittany questioned.

Artie grabbed Brittany's hands, "I've never been so happy with anyone before…"

"I'm really sorry, Mandy. I just…I just need my space. I need to figure out everything." Santana said stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"What's there to figure out? It's simple, if you love me be with me if you love her be with her." Mandy said putting her hands on her hips.

"It's not that simple, Artie, I can't be with both of you. I'm not being fair to Santana…"

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Artie asked.

"I told you, I need my space." Santana snapped at Mandy, "I need time to think."

"Fine, whatever, take all the time you need. Just remember she'll break your heart again." Artie said slamming his wheel into a locker.

"She hasn't broken my heart." Santana said to Mandy.  
"Didn't she choose a boy over you? Sounds like a broken heart to me." Mandy said, folding her arms.

"I'm sorry, Artie, I really am."

"No, I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasted my time on you." Artie and Mandy wheeled and walked away respectively from Santana and Brittany who sighed and went to their class.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_You love me, don't you? / You love me, don't you agree? / No need to blush my love is certified and guaranteed_

"So, can we talk?" Santana walked up to Brittany at her locker.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you…"

"About that song you sang to me in Glee Club…"

"Yeah…"

"Was that your way of saying that…"

"I love you? Yes."

"So, what does this mean for us?"

Brittany shrugged, "I just thought it needed to be said…"

"Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did, I never say things I don't mean."

"So, you and Artie?"

"Taking a break so I can understand everything…You and Mandy?"

"Same." Santana leaned against a locker, "Things used to be so much easier before the feelings and crap."

"But everything is better with feelings…"

"I'm not so sure." Santana turned to face Brittany, "Don't get me wrong, I love you and everything about you. You make everything so much better. But this school, these labels…"

"I thought you weren't interested in labels unless they came from something you stole?"

"I'm not…But they're going to label me, Brittany. They're going to label me as gay, lesbian, dyke, whatever word they can find that'll hurt me and…"

"But does it hurt you?"

"I mean…"

"And think about me, you're not alone in the label thing." Brittany closed her locker and sighed, "We're together in this situation Santana. Though you've been through more than I have, we're still going to go through the same drama, the same tests…Oh my, hope we don't have to study…"

Santana smiled and pulled out her pinky and held it out to Brittany.

"Since we're going through everything together, we might as well be there to support each other."

Brittany took her pinky and smiled.

"Might as well."

"But, Brittany I don't want to be your friend. I…I don't know…Being your friend just…"

Santana couldn't finish her sentence because Brittany had kissed her right there. In the hallway with everyone staring and watching, with all the whispers and pointing, Brittany had done something Santana didn't have the guts to do. Prove her love for someone and not care what others thought.

When Brittany released her lips from Santana she smiled and looked at the many faces that were looking at them.

"Don't worry about them." Brittany said, "Just look at me. I'm the only thing you need to worry about, just me."

Santana smiled at her as they began to walk down the hallways were stares, pointing fingers, and whispers erupted the halls. But Santana couldn't careless, she had her girl, she had Brittany and nothing else mattered.

_I know this will hurt / I know this will be rough / But remember it all started with one touch_…

**The End :)**


End file.
